In a conventional rolling mill for forming metal products, such as a rod mill, when a different finished product size is required, it is often necessary to adjust the process sections of a roughing or intermediate mill at a number of roll stands. This adjustment is accomplished by moving the head screws changing the parting of the mill rolls, or changing the rolls. Readjustment of the entry guides and delivery guides in the stands to permit different size process sections to be properly held in the bite of the mill rolls is also required. In addition, the stand speed in rpm of the various rolls must also be corrected to allow for the different volume of material being delivered from each of the stands in question. Similar adjustments may also have to be made to allow for variations of spread of the material being rolled due to various grades or analyses.